


Everything In Love

by casgirlsam



Series: Winchester Wednesdays [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Jack is a cutie, M/M, clueless Sam Winchester, someone take netflix from jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam/pseuds/casgirlsam
Summary: Jack may not fully understand human stuff, but that doesn’t mean that he was an idiot.---In which Jack watches too much TV and has some questions about two of his dads.





	Everything In Love

**Author's Note:**

> quick note: this fic is for #WinchesterWednesday on twitter. i'm going to try and put one out every wednesday!

> _ "I am my beloved’s and my beloved is mine." -Song of Solomon 8:3 _

* * *

Jack may not fully understand human stuff, but that doesn’t mean that he was an idiot. He’s watched things other than Clone Wars and Steven Universe, thankyouverymuch. He’s watched grown up stuff too. Queer As Folk, Friends, Three’s Company.. He’s seen _ things _.

So when he asks a question he’s been meaning to ask since Cas came back to life, it's not because he doesn’t understand.

* * *

Jack was munching his breakfast of some sort of honey oat cereal that he doesn’t like (he knows it is, too, despite Dean lying and saying it wasn’t; he may be blind but he still has functioning taste buds) when he heard Cas walk in and talk with Dean. Well _ their _ version of talking. Talking to Dean and Cas meant quipping at each other in sarcastic tones.

And if there’s one thing Jack learned from all his binge watching, it's that it meant marriage.

But he didn’t remember ever seeing rings on their fingers. Hmm.

Cas was in the middle of what Jack was sure was going to be a burn that would leave Dean as burned as his eye sockets when he interrupted them, voice sincere as he asked, “When did you guys get married?”

Lots of things happened at once. Sam must have walked into the kitchen just then because he heard Sam bark out a loud laugh as Dean sounded like he choked on his breakfast. A pounding on a back was heard as Cas answered with his own question. “Jack, what brought this up?”

Jack moved his head towards the sound of Cas’ voice. “You act just like the people on the shows that I watch.” He heard Sam laugh harder. He squinted. He didn’t understand why his question was so funny. Dean coughed a few more times and once Sam’s laughter died down, he heard Dean clear his throat. “Well, kid… Legally we can’t.”

“But you’ve had the right to get married since 2015.” Jack insisted. At the silence that answered him, he felt self-conscious and added. “I watched a documentary.”

Dean huffed out a snarky laugh. Jack did his best to glare at him, but without eyes, it wasn’t very menacing.

“Dean,” Sam warned. Sam seemed to have caught on that this was a serious inquiry and was taking him serious now, as per usual. He liked that about Sam.

“You see,” Dean said, his tone embarrassed-sounding by the scolding. “According to literally all legal databases, I’m dead.”

“And I don’t exist.” Cas piped up.

Jack felt the bench opposite him shift, the two-thirds of his dads having shifted closer together. “But,” Dean continued, “That doesn't mean that Cas and I ain’t fully in this one-hundred percent.”

The sound of a breaking dish made Jack turn towards the source.

“Damn it, Sammy! I just washed those!”

“I- When- You-” Sam stammered.

“Um, Sam. DId you not know they were married?” Jack asked, eyebrow raised.

“I just-”

“Sammy, use your words.” Dean said, annoyed at everything that was happening right now.

“I just can’t believe that all this that I’ve had to suffer through is _ resolved _ tension.”


End file.
